Spiders
by CityGirl419
Summary: Lily gets frightened because the spider in her room won't let her sleep. Harry and Ginny come in and comfort the young child before sending her off to bed in the cutest way possible. One-Shot. Written for Hogwarts Online.


**A/N This was written for Hogwarts Online Prompt of the day. The prompt was Spiders. Hope you like it! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**- Dest**

Lily screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the creepy eight-legged creature crawling toward her as she was curled up in the midst of the pillows and blankets of her warm bed. It was strange how she could be so brave most of the time, fight her older brothers with ease, yet be so deadly afraid of something as small and frail as spiders.

It barely took five seconds for both of her parents to rush into the room with their wands drawn. Her father looked downright terrifying with the slightly wild look in his eyes. Her mother was just full out panicking. Lily gave them a sheepish smile and pointed a shaky finger at the yellowish-looking spider crawling on the wall opposite her bed in her rather large room. She liked her room. Most of the time it kept the spiders out and it was pink, so that was always an added bonus. It was times like these that she wished she knew how to do magic. Then she wouldn't have to call on her parents to help her with small things like the spiders.

Her dad let out a huge sigh. Lily knew he didn't like her doing things like that. His Auror senses were always tingling. She gave him a quick scared pout face and made sure he saw it. She was a daddy's girl and proud of it. He went over to the spider and levitated it while her mother went and opened the window. It was a nice night outside. It was the middle of winter, so there was snow on the ground, but the sun was just peeking over the horizon, ready for a slumber of its own. Harry Potter levitated the ugly, foul, evil spider, in Lily's eyes at least, to the window sill and made sure it was just past where the window would go so Ginny could shut the window outside.

Lily gave her parents a big smile when it was all over with and slid over in her bed so her father would have a place. He climbed into her bed and wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders. Lily wrapped one of her arms around his waist and laid her head on her father's chest. She watched as her mother walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before muttering her "Goodnight" and "I love you". Lily whispered it back immediately, but couldn't help but yawn. She was tired.

Even though she knew sleep was going to eventually come over her, she looked up at her father with her young, round, green eyes. "Daddy. Can you tell me a story?" She didn't want anything else but to cuddle with him while she fell asleep. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she went to Hogwarts next year with her brothers and wouldn't be able to. She was a big baby, and wasn't ashamed of it either.

"What do you want to hear, Pumpkin?" Harry asked, his voice was gentle and his hand started to move on Lily's shoulder in a soothing motion.

Lily's eyebrows knitted together as she thought about the answer to this question. She wasn't sure which one she wanted to hear first. (That was assuming she could convince her dad to tell more than one and that she stayed awake through the first one at all.) "Will you tell me about when you met Sirius for the first time?" Lily had heard all about the adventures her father had been on with her Aunt and Uncle. She loved the story about her dad defeating Voldemort instead of going to Hogwarts for his Seventh year. The one about the Triwizard tournament and how her father was the _fourth_ champion was really interesting as well. Her favorite wasn't among the ones that showed how brave her father was, however. It was when her dad had gotten someone in his life that acted as a father figure to him. Even if he hadn't been there for long.

"Sure. I can tell that one," he told her and kissed the side of her head before he began the story. Lily listened for as long as she could before she couldn't fight it off anymore and fell asleep in her father's arms.


End file.
